One little game
by MistyShimmer
Summary: Hermione gets sick. Ron fancys Hermione. Ginny leaves with Draco. Somehow the plans get messed up. Me and my firend wrote this while bored in Ohio! Enjoy!


A/N Me and my Super Cool friend wrote this on a trip to Ohio. Sorry for not updating on the other story, but it will be up soon. This is a one shot, enjoy and Review!

"Yes!" Lee Jordan shouted over the microphone, "Harry has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins the Quidditch cup!"

The crowds erupted into cheers greatly over ridding the groans from the Slytherin stands.

The Gryffindor team raced off the field, shouting in excitement as they held Harry above their heads. As they were erupting with excitement Harry could hear Hermione's voice, "Harry, you better get down before you fall and hurt yourself."

"Shud up Mione!" Ron shouted then turned into whisper to her. "Party in the room of Requirements, fire whiskey n' all!" he finished smiling.

The headed off to the Common Room rejoicing, and a few other people seemed to have heard about the party, because soon half the room was gone including Harry. Hermione gave in and headed into the Room of Requirements.

When she walked thru the door she got a big whipping smell of the whiskey. "Ron, Harry where are you guys?" Hermione yelled above the crowd. She found them in the back of the room having a drink and talking. As Ron saw Hermione walking up he flashed her a flirty smile.

Ron walked up to her "You wanna play a game?"

She could smell the liquor on his breath as he spoke. "Ron your drunk. You're going to get expelled. No I don't want to play a game, ad I'm leaving before I get caught with you lot!"

"Jeez Mione! You need to relax, here have a drink." He shoved a glass of punch into her hand.

"S'there any liquor in this Ron?" She asked before taking a sip.

"NO! Of course not, you think I'm trying to get you drunk or something." Ron yelled in her face over the music.

She smelled it and then finally trusting Ron took one large drink. She didn't taste any liquor and knew it was okay. "What game was you talking bout Ron?" She said following him towards Harry, and Ginny.

"Maybe we'll play later, k Mione?" Ron said motioning for her to sit down.

About 5 cups of punch later, the room started to clear out and it seemed that everyone except Hermione was realizing just how tipsy she was getting.

"Mione, you wanna play that game now?"

"Yea, sure. What game was that again?"

"Just a lil game of poker, that's all." Ron said as he winked at her.

"Ooh, I want to play." Came from a familiar voice.

With disgust they both turned followed by Harry and Ginny, "Malfoy?" They all said as if the word were poison. "Show your self." Said Harry looking everywhere.

"Oh don't go getting your panties in a twist Potty! I'm right here." He ripped off the invisibility cloak and heard Hermione giggle.

"He said panties!" she giggled into Ron's ear.

"why don't you go back to Slytherin with all of your friends and leave us alone." Harry said to Malfoy as he pointed at the door.

"if you really want me to leave I will. But I'll be sure to stop by Dumbledore and tell him about your little party." Malfoy said in a devilish tone.

"Oh come on Harry, He didn't do nuttin wong" Hermione wined. "I just wanna play this game!"

"Yeah Harry, C'mon lets just play the game." Ron said looking towards Hermione suggestively.

"Fine!" he said looking spitefully at Malfoy, "Fine, everyone gather round, -Accio Cards!" a deck of playing cards zoomed through the air towards him. " The name of the game is poker, strip time, 5 card, loser loses a piece of clothing." As Harry finished, Ginny, and Hermione began to giggle while Ron grinned mischievously.

They started playing and Hermione was the first to lose, so she took off her robe to reveal a pair of blue jeans and a tightly fitting wife beater shirt.

Ron and Malfoy just stared as their jaws dropped. They had no idea what a nice body she was hiding under that robe.

"Royal Flush!" Draco said laying down his hand very proudly. Harry and Ginny had tied with losing; they each had nothing, 6 high. They both took off their robes. Harry like usual was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, while Ginny was wearing something even Ron had never seen her wear before, She was wearing a jean mini skirt with a top like Hermione's.

"Ginny! Cover up jeez, No no no! Put it on, you cant play! I refuse!" He shouted holding her robe in front of her like a curtain to keep people from staring.

"Shud up Ron! I can do what I want. " And all to quickly Harry joined in with a "yeah!"

Ron gave up and tossed the robe back on the floor, picked up his cards and started playing again.

"Yes, full house, bet that Ron." Ginny said smiling thinking that she had won.

"Ha ha four of a kind, I win. Start stripping y'all" Ron said excitedly eyeing Hermione. "Cept you Ginny!"

Six rounds later Drako was the only one with his clothes still on. Ron was in his pants, Harry was clad in his briefs, Hermione was down to her bra and panties which was much to Ron's approval, Ginny with her arms crossed over her chest was wearing nothing but her skirt.

"Ginny, you've got this really big bug in your hair!" Draco began to laugh and get "happy" as he watched her scream and lift her hands above her head revealing her bare chest.

"Omigod, get it off. Get it off, get it offfffff!" She ran around the room.

" Ginny there is no bug on you… Please for Gods sakes cover yourself! Jeez Ginny I knew I shouldn't have let you play!" Ron said tossing her robe towards her. "And You, You sick little perve! How dare you talk me into letting her play, just because you fancy her!" He said turning to Harry. "And don't even get me started on you! I saw you pitch that tent! And if I ever see you look at her again I'll, I'll –" He turned to Malfoy.

"You'll what? Sick little Potty and Granger on me?" He said laughing over at Hermione, and then turning to look at the now beet red and infuriated Ginny.

"Watchu laughing at them for? Hermione, everyone, get on your clothes, games over due to this sick little fuck!" Ron said pointing to Draco.

" Oh I just think its funny, it appears that Hermione can't seem to hold her liquor." Just as he finished his sentence Hermione threw up, all over Ron.

"Ehh! Gross!" Ron said standing up and flinging the crap off him. "You okay Mione?" He said turning to her.

"Eh…" She just sat there on the couch. Ron saw Harry putting her robe over her and helping her up, no doubtedly heading towards the common room.

"What you say darling, feel like coming over to my place? Fancy a shag?" Draco looked hopefully towards Ginny who was now putting on her top. "I mean it's not like this dumb controlling bloke will care." He said pointing at the quickly reddening Ron.

Just as Draco had predicted, all Ginny wanted to do was get him mad, so she grabbed onto Draco's arm and looked over her shoulder giving a carefree wave to Ron who stood there fuming, left all alone, not a friend or a chick by his side. His strip poker plan had failed.

A/N Reviewers Get Popsickles! YEY! Even flamers, at least it'll cool ya off if ya get a popsickle! I know I spelled it wrong. And this was meant to be funny, cause we were bored out of our minds! Please Review….. please?


End file.
